This invention relates in general to fasteners for securing first and second components together. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for such a fastener that can be used to both initially drill a hole through first and second components, then subsequently secure the first and second components together after drilling. This invention also relates to a method of using such a fastener to secure the first and second components together.
In the construction of many structures, it is often necessary to secure first and second components together. For example, in conventional post frame construction techniques, which are often used in building a deck or similar structure, it is often necessary to support a horizontally extending beam on a vertically extending post. To accomplish this, it is known to initially support the beam on the post in a desired orientation relative thereto and to temporarily retain the beam and the post in this desired relative orientation. This temporary retainment is often accomplished by simply manually holding the first and second components in the desired relative orientation or by driving a nail through the beam and post while they are maintained in the desired relative orientation. Then, once the beam and the post have been temporarily retained in the desired relative orientation, aligned holes are formed through the beam and the post, such as by using a conventional drill. Following the formation of the aligned holes, the drill is withdrawn, and a permanent fastener, such as a threaded carriage bolt, is inserted therethrough. Lastly, a nut is threaded onto the end of the threaded carriage bolt to permanently retain the beam and the post in the desired relative orientation.
Although this method of construction has been effective, it has been found to be relatively time consuming and labor intensive. This is because the tool that is used to form the aligned holes through the first and second components must be removed and set down, then the fastener must be picked up, aligned with the drilled holes, and then inserted therethrough. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved fastener for securing first and second components together, and a method of using same, that is quicker and easier to use.